


Day 10: Snowed In

by xsilverdreamsx



Series: 30 Day Winter Challenge [10]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverdreamsx/pseuds/xsilverdreamsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 10: Snowed In</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 10: Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [30 day winter fic challenge](http://heckyeahtumblrchallenges.tumblr.com/post/35486362064/winter-drawing-writing-challenge).  
>  **Disclaimer** : Characters are not mine, am playing in the sandbox, etc etc.

The trip up to the mountains was a good idea, Kris thought, yawning as he poured himself a cup of coffee. He had been unsure at first when he had gotten the text from Matt telling him of the plan to get everyone together once more, but now that he was here, it felt good.

He hadn’t seen everyone seen the Idol finale in a while, and even though they texted each other a couple of times, he missed hanging out with everyone.

When they had met up at the base of the mountain, things had felt awkward. After the initial hellos and how-are-yous and hugs there was a long silence, with everyone showing fake smiles and nodding strangely.

And then Allison had burped.

“Sorry, gas,” she said, pointing at can of soda in her hand.

“Oh my god, Ally,” Adam had exclaimed, and just like that, everything was like it was back during the Idol tour, with everyone poking fun at each other and laughing at ease.

It had been too dark out to go out skiing by the time they had reached the cabin, so once they had claimed their rooms, unpacked their luggage and set the table for dinner, they sat down for the first meal together in a long time.

Out of his makeup and costumes, Adam looked like a regular guy, still laughing and smiling at everyone, his jokes infectious enough to make even Danny throw in a few of his own, although perhaps a little less crude. Allison looked older, a little more subdued now with black hair instead of her usual red with purple extensions. Anoop spoke about his music, how he’d been working on some new songs, and Matt showed everyone his latest video log. Lil talked about trying to record her new album on her own before asking Kris about his family and dog, and he was more than happy to oblige. The only person missing from their group was Michael and Scott; Michael was busy with his family, while Scott had declined, saying that he had plans of his own.

By the time they had gone to bed, it was late, but everyone was filled with excitement over their plans for the next day.

They hadn’t accounted for a snow storm to pass by their cabin and dump a truckload of snow around it, effectively trapping them.

Anoop opened the door and just as quickly slammed it shut again.

“This is _so_ awesome!” Allison peeked out through the window. “Everything’s covered in snow!”

“Aw man, there goes our trip,” Matt grumbled, while Danny and Lil peered out another window.

“I think we have enough food to last us a week, guys,” Adam called out as he peered into the bags they had left on the kitchen table.

“We’re not going to be trapped here for a week,” Danny told him. “We can always call for help, and someone will come and get us.”

“Uh,” Kris said, as he glanced at the window. There was so much snow that it had covered about half of the window view, and he had to climb a chair to look out the window. “I don’t think anyone’s going to be coming up in that storm just yet.”

Danny placed a call to the main camp at the base of the mountain anyway, while the others sat around in the living room, looking bored. When he finally hung up, he confirmed Kris’ comment; the camp would be sending someone up to the cabins and clearing the place up once the storm was gone.

Until then, they had to sit tight and wait.

“I’m bored,” Allison said, an hour later, after they had tried playing some card games.

“I brought my guitar,” Kris said, and everyone brightened up as he went off to his room to bring it out. He tightened the strings, tested a few chords to get the right pitch and started off with a song they had once sung together on Idol.

It was easy to forget their minor setback of being snowed in, once they had a few songs going. Matt starting scatting mid-way through one of the songs and Anoop joined in, crooning a few notes in a blues style. Laughing, Lil started singing with Allison, with Adam hitting his high notes. Danny even tried rapping, failing miserably but they all grinned and bore with it.

As Kris looked around the group and realized that even though it had been years, that they had all gone off on their separate paths and had their own careers, being here now, together again, felt just right.


End file.
